fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 21
'Alter Freund Kommt zu Besuch' „Nach den ganzen Strapazen Endlich wieder zu hause“ sagte mein Vater doch ich wollte seiner Freude gerade ein Bein stellen als ich einen Anruf bekam „ja wer spricht da..... ah ach so ich habe aber dann noch eine Überraschung für dich Mum, ok also bis gleich“ „wer war das“ fragte Kari „ach nicht so wichtig wo treffen wir uns alle nachher noch mal“ „hmm naja wieder im Park oder und wir müssen auch noch etwa Toll es für Mimi machen da sie nur noch diese Woche hier in Deutschland ist“ „ok also im Park alle ein verstanden“ alle sagten ja und ich und mein Vater verabschiedeten uns von den Anderen „ach ja Marcus sorry euch habe ich doch fast Vergessen was macht ihr eigentlich jetzt“ fragte ich die Truppe der DATS „nun ja wie haben zwar noch eine von den Teleporter Kugeln die dein Vater gebaut hat aber ich denke wir werden uns hier noch etwas um sehen bei euch also man sieht sich“ sagte Marcus und schon gingen sie los „ok los kommt las uns nach hause gehen ich glaube da wirt sich jemand riesig freuen dich zu sehen Papa“ „ach wirklich werden“ „komm einfach mit“ wir legten einen Zahn zu um nach Hause zu kommen als ich die Tür Öffnete Stand meine Mum Vor uns und hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie Meinen Vater wieder sah „ok ich lasse euch mal Beide Alleine ihr habt euch doch sicherlich eine Menge zu erzählen“ und schon verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer „Ok Gigimon erscheine wirklich Praktisch das neue Digiveise in der Digiwelt ist es mit meinem Schwert Verbunden und hier habe ich es so“ ich setzte Gigimon auf mein Bett und Überlegte was ich mache „ein Kleines Schläfchen wirt mir gut tun oder was meinst du Gigimon“ „ohh ja schlafen“ und dann legten wir uns beide erst mal Schlafen. (in Zwischen am Flug Hafen) „hmm das ist Also Deutschland schöner Ort oder was Meint ihr“ „ja da hast du recht aber du kannst jetzt erst wieder mit uns reden wenn wir Kari und ihr Freunde wieder gefunden haben“ „ohh habe ich ja ganz vergessen mal sehen wo müssen wir denn hin ….. ah hier ist es ok das könnte etwas dauern aber wir schaffen das“ (wieder Bei uns) *Gähne* „mhhhh wie spät ist es … waaaaaaaasssssssss mist Gigimon auf wachen wir müssen los obwohl schlaf noch ein bissen“ ich lies Gigimon ins Digiveise verschwinden und Zog mich an „wieder sehen Mama wieder sehen Papa ich Treffe mich mit Freunden bis Bald“ „Ok mein Junge“ sagten meine Eltern ich schloss hinter mir die Tür und rannte zum Park „hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu Spät“ als ic endlich da war hörte ich nur Von Joy sagen „wie immer zu Spät“ „was schon wieder ich muss wirklich lernen mir einen Wecker zu stellen aber ich bin Trotzdem hier“ „ja da hast du recht und was machen wir nun heute“ fragte Davis „hmm keine Ahnung also ich würde meinen wir könnten uns auch mal zurücklehnen und einfach in den Tag leben“ sagte ich und legte mich unter einen Baum dann kam Kari zu mir und legte sich zu mir „also ich weiß ja nicht was ihr noch machen wollt aber ich habe noch was zu erledigen“ sagte der DP und verschwand in einem Portal „ich werde mir eine runde die Stadt anschauen“ sagte Sora „ich Komme mit wenn ich Darf“ antwortete Dominik „ich werde mich meinen Studien widmen“ sagte Joy der auch Gleich ein Buch raus Holte „ich werde hier bleiben und ein wenig und mit meiner Gitarre spielen“ sagte Matt und Setzte sich zu Kari und mir „ich werde Versuchen ob ich mit Genei reden kann“sagte Izzy und ging nach hause wieder „so dann bleiben ja nur noch Davis, Mimi, T.k. Yoli, Ken Tai und ich“ sagte Cody „na Davis und ich werden uns was zu essen Holen“ sagte Ken „ja schön essen sollen wir euch was mit bringen“ „ja ihrgent was und du Kari“ fragte ich sie „ich möchte nur eine Nudel Suppe“ „und ich Möchte einen Hotdog“ sagte Matt „ok als bis nachher „wartet ich kommen mit“ rief Yoli den beiden hinter her „ich gehe etwas Fußball spielen“ sagte Tai „und ich werde auch hier bleiben eine Pause von all dem Stress wirt mir gut tun“ (5 Km weiter entfernt) „ohh man wie soll ich sie denn hier finden obwohl mein Digiveise“ er Holte es raus und schaute rauf es wahren 4 Punkte drauf zu sehen „geht doch jetzt muss ich nur noch immer gerade aus laufen“ (währen dessen bei Ken, Davis und Yoli) „Davis was dauert denn da solange“ fragte Yoli genervt ins Handy „tut mir leit im Restaurant ist es ziemlich Voll“ sagte Davis „ok Ken und ich gehen noch etwas Spazieren wir kommen dann zu den Anderen“ „ok“ und dann gingen Ken und Yoli los „Ken jetzt sind wir endlich mal unter uns“ sagte Yoli und klammerte sich an Ken's Arm (wieder Bei Kari, Matt, T.K., Mimi und mir) „wer ist das da Hinten entweder sehe ich Doppelt oder der hat 2 Terriamon“ sagte ich und Zeigte auf 3 Schatten auf einem Hügel „ich glaube ich weiß wer das ist du doch auch Kari“ sagte T.k. „ja das ist er aber wieso ist er denn hier in Deutschland“ „könnt ihr mich bitte mal aufklären“ sagte ich „ach ja das ist ein Alter Freund von uns er heißt Willis wir haben ihn Damals in Amerika kennen gelernt als wir Mimi besuchen wollten dabei haben wir ihn gesehen wie er gegen ein Böses digimon gekämpft hatte“ „Hey Leute lange nicht mehr gesehen“ sagte Willis „ohh ja was machst du eigentlich hier in Deutschland und wie hast du uns gefunden“ fragte T.k. „nun ja ich wollte euch besuchen und bin genau so lange hier wie Mimi noch ist und gefunden habe ich euch mit meinem Digiveise ach ja wo ist sie eigentlich und wo ist der Rest der Truppe ach und noch was wer ist der Typ da“ fragte Willis „ok also die anderen sein alle unterwegs und das ist mein Freund Christopher er ist ein Ganz besonderer digiritter genau so wie sein Kumpel Dominik der gerade mit seiner Freundin Sora in der Stadt unterwegs ist“ sagte Kari und führte ihn zu mir „hallo ic bin Christopher vom weiten sah es erst so aus als ob du zwei Terriamon hast aber wie ich sehe sind das ein Terriamon und ein Lopmon wie kommt es eigentlich das du Zwei digimon hast“ fragte ich Willis „nun alles begann ungefähr vor 11 Jahren damals bekamen Kari und Tai ihr erstes Digiei und Währen dessen Bekam ich auch mein erstes Digiei und es Schlüpften meine digi Zwillinge Terriamon und Lopmon“ sagte Willis „Willis bist du das“ sagte Mimi die gerade zu uns gestoßen war „Mimi wir haben uns auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“ „ja da hast du recht aber was suchst du hier“ „ich wollte euch besuchen kommen und bin jetzt auch für eine Woche hier“ „Komm mit Willis ich Zeige dir ein Teil von dem Wohnort hier“ „ok Mimi also bis Später“ und schon wahren Willis und Mimi verschwunden „man wie lange Brauchen den Davis, Ken und Yoli mit dem Essen“ „reg dich ab Christopher dahinten kommt Davis doch schon und wie es aussieht hat er maßen Haft essen bei ich gehe mal und helfe ihn beim Tragen“ sagte Matt als sie dann endlich wieder Bei uns wahren kamen auch die anderen wieder von ihren Trips sogar der DP und Izzy kamen noch ein mal wieder „so genau so habe ich mir das Vorgestellt mit meinen Freunden und unseren Digimon gemeinsam auf einer Wiese was essen an einem Schönen Sommer tag und nun Gigimon erscheine“ als Gigimon da war fingen wir alle an zu essen und genossen wir den Restlichen Tag Ganz ruhig.